We're NOT Together
by amuto-robstar
Summary: Hiramoni Amu is hanging out with a new pretty girl. Ikuto starts to tag along on their trips. Everyone thinks that Ikuto and the new girl are dating! AMUTO! CHAPTER ONE DELETED!DON'T WORRY, THEY WERE CHARACTER BIO'S!
1. Chapter 2

**Amuto-Robstar: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I love getting feedback-positive OR negative.**

**Georgia Maine: Can we start it so I can be the star already?**

**Ikuto: Uh...Technically Amu and I are the stars.**

**Amu: Well, more me than anyone else!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Is Georgia rubbing off on you, or something?**

**Ikuto: Oh no, my little strawberry's becoming Georgia!**

**Amu: Ugh...Amuto-Robstar does not own us or Shugo Chara.**

**Amuto-Robstar: Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: When did you get here?

**Amu POV**

" Well, anyway, we're done Tadase! I can't believe you won't let me make my own choices and hang out with Ikuto!" I screamed at Tadase. We were still at the Royal Garden, and Tadase asked me to stay behind and talk. I stormed off. Anything to get away now.

"Where are we going, Amu-chan?" inquired Ran. I ignored her and kept running. I ran across the street. I didn't notice that the light was green and a car was coming right at me!

I saw a flash of blue hair and sapphire eyes. I looked down and saw that I was being carried. I was set down on a nearby bench.

"You shouldn't run across the street without looking." I heard a familiar husky voice say.

"Ikuto!" I screamed. Yup, it's always him who protects me. Whether I like it or not. I automatically sat right up.

I saw the trademark smirk on his face. "Why did you have to pop up?"

"Remember, I'm always having to protect idiots like you." he whispered in my ear. Then, he picked me up and started carrying me. I kicked my feet and screamed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere..." he replied. He did this once to me before, when we were going to an amusement park. Acknowledging that it might me somewhere nice, I stayed calm for a little while.

He eventually brought me to a ENORMOUS indoor mall. "We're here." He said with a smirk.

Amuto-Robstar: Hehe, a cliffy!

Ikuto: Update the next chapter fast, fast!

Amu: Have mercy, and don't let him do anything perverted to me!

Amuto-Robstar: That's the beauty of Amuto stories: The pervertedness. Anyway, review please!


	2. Chapter 3

**Amuto-Robstar: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Sorry, I see that they're short.**

**Ikuto: You didn't make it very exciting...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Oh it WILL get exciting...I'm sorry if you don't like this fanfiction. But thank you to those who are sticking with me. Even if this becomes the most hated fanfiction on the site, I will finish what I have started!**

**Ran: That's our persistent girl!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Give me a few pointers, if you will. It's my first fanfic, so it's probably not my best work.**

**Amu: Amuto-Robstar does not own us or Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Enjoy...**

Chapter 3

Amu's POV

"Why the heck are we here?" I screamed.

Ikuto simply stared at me. "Because I want to be with you. And if you stay I'll buy you any 3 outfits."

My eyes bulged out. "Really?" I loved shopping almost as much as I loved amusement parks.

"Yeah..." Ikuto said as he smirked. I looked down and saw he still was holding me. This caught the attention of a few girls hanging around.

"Will you put me down first?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"Aww, but you feel so good." he whined. Then he buried his face in my neck. This made me laugh hard, because it tickled.

Ikuto's POV

I smiled. Amu was cutest when she laughed. I always tried to make her laugh, but she was too stubborn to get the clue. However, it WAS fun to just tease her. Seeing that girls were starting to stare at us, I put her down.

"What was that about?" Amu asked.

"I know you enjoyed it." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. She leaned away and crossed her arms.

_Grumble!_ Amu looked embarrassed, seeing that it came from her. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." She quietly retorted.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the food court. "Your choice." I said. She ran over to a taiyaki booth. I looked at my wallet, and realized I didn't bring it. How could I be so STUPID? I didn't want to let down Amu. She like she hadn't eaten in forever. I glanced over at her, and saw how impatiently she was waiting.

"You ain't got money, do ya?" I heard a voice say.

I looked over and saw a lanky girl. She had long, straight, coal black hair with lime green highlights. She looked about 14 or 15. I saw that she had a girl behind her, carrying her bags. "Lauren," she said, "Let's be generous and eat with them."

"Georgia, I'm you're best friend NOT your servant." so-called Lauren replied.

"Oh, quit your whining and just come!" Georgia demanded.

"Well," she said turning back to me, "What would you like to eat?"

Georgia's POV

I saw the guy when he first came in the mall. He was holding a 6th grader with bubble-gum pink hair. Most of the girls were jealous, but I thought that they were a cute couple. Lauren didn't look jealous, either. I guess it's because Lauren and I have a special bond. We were friends since 3rd grade, and she really understood me.

"Uh...My friend wants some taiyaki..." he replied.

"Okay, go pick out a table and I'll bring some taiyaki." I said as sweetly as I could.

I hope he didn't think I was hitting on him.

Amu's POV

I saw Ikuto talking to some girl. I started running over, to take what was mine, but (thankfully) she walked away. I found Ikuto, and fast-walked over.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"You're not jealous are you?" he said with a smirk. He dragged me to a table and sat down. I saw the girl from before and brunette walking over.

The girl with the black hair and highlights carried some taiyaki. "Are we hungry?"

**Amuto-Robstar: Two-pages! Yeah!**

**Amu: Who is she?**

**Ikuto: Aww, is my little strawberry jealous?**

**Amu: *scoff* As if!**

**Ikuto: Sure...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Amuto-Robstar: Cliffy!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Say something!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: He's giving you the silent treatment.**

**Amuto-Robstar: For what?**

**Amu: Amuto-Robstar does not own us or Shugo Chara!**

**Amuto-Robstar: You're trying to change the subject!**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

***Language Warning***

Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

I could see Amu giving Georgia a dirty look. I understood what she meant. Who _couldn't_ be jealous of Georgia's looks? We all sat down and quietly started eating. I spoke, trying to break the silence.

"So, what are your names?" I asked the blue-haired 17 year old and bubble-gum pinkette.

The blue haired boy opened his mouth to talk, but the sixth grader cut him off.

"I'm Amu and he's Ikuto" She answered rudely.

"I like your hair, Amu!" Georgia complimented. Yes! She gets the clue!

"Thank you..." Amu replied, trying to hide the fact that she was flattered.

"Why did you help us?" Ikuto inquired.

"Georgia's just really nice that way. And she thought that you two were a cute couple!" I said.

"We're not a couple!" Amu retorted. She sounded as if she were trying to convince _herself_.

"Well," Georgia said standing up, "Let's go shopping!"

"What!" Ikuto and Amu yelled at the same time.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" Georgia said. I smiled. Georgia was funny that way. She didn't understand what _friend _meant. I think me, Abby, Augusta, and Jessica are the only friends she ever had.

Georgia grabbed me, Ikuto, and Amu.

_Well_, I thought, _here goes nothing!_

Ikuto's POV

I smirked. This was going to be fun! Just watching Amu get all protective about me. That's one of my biggest wishes. Lauren and Georgia started yelling at each other.

"What the heck, Georgia?"

"Lauren, it's human kindness!"

"But, just picking up random strangers and feeding them? Who does that?"

I saw that Georgia had fire on her hand. (**A/N: Powers, remember?**)

Amu's hand slipped into mine. "Ikuto, these girls really scare me." I pulled her closer. "They're not that bad."

Lauren stopped. "OH, crap! I was gonna meet Augusta somewhere!" She ran out of the mall, through the exit.

Georgia waited for me and Amu to catch up. She stopped in front of a store that I didn't recognize. It had a red target on the front.

"Back where I come from, this is a popular store. I don't think of it as best, but some of their clothes are cool." (**A/N: They're in Japan, remember? I don't think they have Targets there, but if they do, forgive me!)**

She stepped in. Amu and I followed. She ran off, and Amu and I walked around. Amu squealed and ran over to a rack for tween girls.

"I want it, I want it!" she begged.

"Okay, go try it on..." I sighed. Who can resist those yellow golden orbs?

"Arigato!" she grabbed it and went to a dressing room.

Amu's POV

Ikuto was TOO easy to convince. I mean, I didn't even say please!

"You think he likes me?..." I thought aloud as I changed. No! He couldn't! He teases me and calls me a kid.

"Amu, are you done?" I heard from behind the door.

"Almost!" Arg! What was with this shirt? American clothing is TOO HARD.

I heard some shouting outside. I slowly put my old shirt on and stepped out.

I gasped.

There were robbers in the store.

**Amuto-Robstar: Well, what's gonna happen?**

**Ikuto: Bad stuff...**

**Amuto-Robstar: You spoke!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: You shouldn't have said that.**

**Amuto-Robstar: *Sweatdrop* Review please!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Amuto-Robstar: There are robbers, robbers!**

**Ikuto: Finally, Amu and I get to do stuff... *smirk***

**Amuto-Robstar: So, that's why you were mad!**

**Amu: Took you long enough to find out...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Hey!**

**Lauren: Amuto-Robstar does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

I looked forward and saw a man holding Ikuto up (unconscious) with a fist ready to pack a HARD punch on his head.

"Amu, run!" I turned around and saw Georgia running towards me and calling me. I wanted to run. Run away from this terrible person, from this terrible event.

But, I just couldn't knowing that Ikuto was here.

When Ikuto and I saw the Embryo and the missile was launched at us, he could of ran away with the Embryo, and live a happy life. But, no he stayed with me, protected me, held me.

So, it's my turn now.

My turn to stand up for Ikuto.

But, I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice that the man and Ikuto were gone. Georgia found me and hugged me.(A/N: Don't worry, it's the type of hug you give to your best gal pal)

"I was scared to death. Hey, where's Ikuto?" She said.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

I burst into tears.

Georgia's POV

I remember seeing the men run into the store, and I knew at once that they were robbers. You might think that the first thing I do is call the police.

No, I ran. Ran as fast as I could to find Ikuto and Amu. They were all I cared about at the moment.

I found Amu. I yelled at her to run, but she stayed as still as a stone. I eventually caught up and hugged her as hard as I could. I asked her where Ikuto was and she started crying.

Not gentle, glide-down-the-cheek tears.

I'm-a-five-year-old tears.

"H-he was c-captured by o-one of the r-robbers." She bawled.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, too. I blinked them back. I had to be strong for Amu. I could tell that right now she was thinking of me as a big sister.

"It's okay," I comforted, "We're going to find him no matter what."

Quite a bit later (A/N: Yeah, I'm lazy...)

Amu's POV

Georgia and I had been sneaking around for long.

Too long.

We had found out where they kept Ikuto hostage. The bathroom.

The ladies bathroom.

Gosh, these guys have no respect for females, whatsoever.

We decided that Georgia would run around the store making boisterous noise to make the robbers go wacko trying to find her. While she did that, I would grab Ikuto and run out of here.

I waited for the cue. I heard my cell phone ring and knew that she was ready.

I walked into the bathroom. I saw Ikuto in the last stall. I walked in and saw him unconscious.

He had that worry-less look on his face, as if he were sleeping. I couldn't help it. I stroked his hair. I touched his face with such care, you would think I were his girlfriend.

I felt a hand grab my wrist. I shivered because they were Ikuto's fingers!

"If you wanted to touch me, all you would have to do is say so, Amu." he said with a smirk. He pulled me in close until my head was on his chest. I struggled, trying to pull away, but his grip was too tight. He hugged me with his strong arms. I wanted to pull away, but I felt protected in his arms. It was as if nothing could ever get me. Then he brought his face down so his lips touched my hair.

Then my forehead...

Then my cheek...

Then my mouth...

And, that's when he kissed me.

I shook my head trying to pull away. But, then I found out that it was useless. Unfortunately, it wasn't a long kiss. But, he brought his mouth down to my neck and licked it. I shivered uncomfortably. He ever-so-lightly nipped it, then rested his lips on the top of my head.

I just sat there the entire time. I felt so comfortable there. I felt worry-less.

And then I got a text message.

_Amu!_

_R U done yet?_

_The creepz R on 2 me!_

_Love,_

_Georgia_

"Georgia!" I said aloud.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Did something happen to her?" He asked.

I have to admit, I felt kind of jealous. I wonder if he worries about me like this.

"Yo, Amu..." Ikuto said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

Just then I heard Georgia scream.

Not the screams she screamed to lure in the robbers.

A scream that stated that she was in pain.

**Amuto-Robstar: Sorry, I'm procrastinating with the main problem! I'm just like that: I procrastinate.**

**Amu: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT IKUTO WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED!**

**Amuto-Robstar: When did I say that?**

**Ikuto: Yeah...See, Amu? She's on my side!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Eto...Review please!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Amuto-Robstar: Howdy ya'll! I know ya'll are anxious to see what happened!**

**Ikuto: Not...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Be little grateful! I let you and Amu do **_**stuff**_** like you asked!**

**Ikuto: *remembering last chapter and smirking***

**Amu: Perv...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Right, right, I don't own Shugo Chara.** **Oh, and thanks a billion Xerra Phene for staying with me from the very beginning!**

Ikuto's POV

I felt happy and contented since I could do whatever I wanted with Amu for a change.

But, when I saw Amu checking her text message, I knew something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes. She was worried about Georgia.

Not bothering to talk, I stood up and dragged Amu behind me.

Once we were out of the bathroom, I wanted her to explain everything.

"Well," she said, all in one breath, "I kinda started crying for you and then Georgia told me it would be okay then she helped me find you and when you touched me I forgot about her and then I heard her scream and I think the rest is pretty self-explanatory."

I could see tears in her eyes. At first, Amu didn't like Georgia that much, but I can tell she has come to like her.

She just doesn't want to admit it.

I hugged her close.

"Everything is going to be okay." I whispered into her ear.

"But," she asked, pulling back, "How will we find her?"

"We'll find her." I answered.

"AMU!" we heard Georgia half-cry, half-scream. We heard something hard and metal hit Georgia and we could hear her screech in pain.

"Georgia, hang in there!" Amu yelled and started yelling, and ran toward the source of the voice.

I followed her as quickly as I could.

We eventually found her, and gasped at the sight.

Georgia was on her knees, with her head on the ground. Her arms were wobbling from holding her up so long.

"That's what you get for making us run around so much, you bitch!" We heard one black-masked guy say.

"Yeah, my makeup gets ruined when I sweat!" said another. We could tell she was a girl. She had freckles and blond hair that was lighter than her skin. She didn't bother wearing a mask.

"Shut-up, Maddie!" The guy from before said to the girl.

"Hey!" I heard Amu yell.

Oh, no, this can't be happening. Amu, a sixth-grader is going to stand up to robbers with guns. Sometimes, I swear that girl has TOO MUCH confidence.

"You shouldn't hit a girl like that. Didn't your mama ever tell ya'll to be nice to ladies?" Amu continued.

The robbers laughed.

"Pip-squeak here is standing up to us!"

"Let's show her what she's worth!"

They took the piece of metal they were hitting Georgia with. They aimed at Amu's head.

I sprinted towards Amu and used my arms to push it back.

I was 17. I was tall and muscular. **(Amuto-Robstar: ish!) **I actually had a chance against them.

The robbers had pure fear in their eyes. They actually looked scared. I decided to take advantage of it and told them to get lost.

"If you don't want me to hurt you, then leave. NOW." I said.

And just like that they ran. I didn't get it. They just ran.

Amu was over by Georgia, helping her up.

Georgia had a look on her face that said she was broken. But, she tried her best to smile and look like her usual happy self.

What is with this girl? She just got beat and she's smiling?

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

Amu's POV

Ikuto and I stared at her like she was an alien.

"Um...," I started, "That's just common sense. Helping your," I gulped, "friends."

Georgia had tears in her eyes.

"No, don't start crying!" Ikuto said, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never had a friend who's done this for me! Not even Lauren!" She spoke.

She hugged each of us.

"Well, what are we doing after this? Ice cream's on me!" She said.

"Wait a minute..._WE_**? **We're not that close yet!" I retorted.

"Well, too bad. Both of ya'll are coming with me!" And she dragged us out of the store and started walking to an ice-cream booth.

Ikuto's POV

I was really happy for Amu. It's been a while since she made some friends that didn't mind her hanging out with me.

Georgia and Amu were talking about something while I kind of trailed behind.

"Well, you and that blue-haired guy dating? If you are, ya'll are ADORABLE together!" Georgia inquired.

I smirked and Amu blushed as red as a tomato.

"No, we're not dating. Not at all." She said.

"Well, guess what? Now I'm trying to hook ya'll up!" Georgia squealed with delight.

When we reached the ice-cream stand, Georgia went to order for us.

"Ikuto?" Amu called me.

I looked down at her face.

"Do you like Georgia? Like, _like-like_?" She said, sounding concerned.

I smirked because I knew that Amu was jealous.

"No, you're my one and only strawberry." I answered.

"D-Don't call me that!" She yelled, but I could hear relief in her voice.

Georgia came back with two chocolate ice-cream cones and one double-scoop cookie's and cream one.

"I had a feelin' ya'll are chocolate lovers." She mentioned.

We all sat down on the bench, me in the middle.

A million pairs of eyes looked our way.

"Which one is he dating?" one girl asked another girl.

"Obviously, the black-haired one. She's prettier."

"What kind of an idiot would he be to date the pinkette?"

"Pink? What kind of hair is that?"

"The black-jack and blue-haired guy are both really hot. They're probably the ones dating."

I looked at Georgia, who was enjoying her ice-cream and oblivious to the commentary.

I looked at Amu, who was red with fury.

"Um...Do you guys want to go somewhere else?" I asked the two girls.

"Sorry, I gotta meet my friends Lauren and Abby somewhere. We should hang out more often!" Georgia apologized. She ran off and away from the park.

A mob of people followed her. What were they doing, stalking her?

I smirked. It was just me and Amu now. She actually blushed a little.

It was getting dark, and the park was nearly deserted. There were just a few booth owners cleaning up.

I grabbed Amu's wrist and led her somewhere in the area where there was no one.

"W-What are w-we doing here?" She looked scared.

"Don't worry it's not like I'm gonna rape you. I just want some private time with my strawberry."

I answered.

"Didn't you have enough private time with me in the bathroom?" She blushed as red as a tomato.

"Oh, come on, Amu! You know you liked. it!" I said, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" She retorted.

Her cell-phone rang.

"I'm gone!" She yelled and ran off towards her house.

I smirked at her excuse to get away from me.

I thought about her all the time. I couldn't get her off of my mind most of the time. I just wish she would get the clue. I wish I were the kiddy-king.

Just to get close to Amu.

**Amuto-Robstar: Sorry, towards the end I got writer's block! Anyway, I'm letting the real plot kick in during this chapter!**

**Ikuto: I thought the time would never come.**

**Amuto-Robstar: I can easily become KukAmu, ya know?**

**Ikuto: *Shuts up***

**Amuto-Robstar: Thank you! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Amuto-Robstar: Hey! Thanks to all of you who are still reading! I'll type faster now, because I'm listening to music. I can type 108 wpm with the music on and 81 wpm with the music off.**

**Ikuto: You're such a freak...**

**Amuto-Robstar: In fourth grade (64 wpm) everybody called me Ms. Nimble Fingers.**

**Amu: It's probably 'cuz you play piano.**

**Amuto-Robstar: Anyway...I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu's POV

I snuggled under the sheets in my bed. I loved going to bed early, because I could spend that extra time just thinking. You don't get many chances to do that because if you do it in public, everybody stares at you like you're a freak while you're in dream-land.

Ikuto...I don't know why. I was so jealous when Georgia came. I felt...protective about him. But why? It's not like I love him. I love Tadase-kun, right?

No, wrong.

I love Ikuto and I know it. I'm just using Tadase as an excuse. But, now it's too late. He probably loves Georgia way more than me. She's got it all- looks, talent, kindness, athleticism.

I remember when Ikuto first told me he loved me. We were just on my bed, and he said he loved me. I didn't believe him, so I lost my chance.

Me and my stupid stubborness.

"Ikuto...I lost to Georgia...I love you." I whispered to myself, while clutching the sheets.

"I love you too, Amu." I heard a husky voice say.

I screamed.

"Ahh! Wh-When di-did y-you get here? H-how long w-were you here?" I yelled like a freak.

"Just in time to hear you say you love me." Ikuto answered, while smirking.

"Gosh, I'm stupid." I muttered to myself.

Ikuto's POV

I felt bad about seeing Amu mad in the park, so I came to visit her. Luckily, I heard her say she loved me.

Did she mean it?

I watched her mutter something to herself.

I couldn't hold it.

I lay down next to her on the bed. I put on hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I glanced at her digital clock.

10: 09, it read.

I turned my attention back to Amu. She was blushing as red as a strawberry. One more reason for her nick-name. Satisfied by her reaction, I whispered in her ear.

"I've been waiting forever for her to say that." I whispered in the sexiest voice possible.

I bit her ear. I remember the first time we met. She asked me a question, and I tricked her and bit her ear. (Episode 4)

I brought my hand up and rubbed her earlobe.

"I hope I bit hard enough to leave a scar. That way, the kiddy-king will know you're mine"

"I-Ikuto, stop." She said.

"Why should I? You said you _love_ me. And what did you say to the Kiddy-King? You said you _really like _him. There's a huge difference." I explained.

I brought my lips down so they touched her neck. I didn't take the opportunity to kiss it, because I didn't want her to feel too uncomfortable.

"And after I get him out of the way, I should get that Kairi out of the way. And that other dude. What was his name? Right, Kukai. Although, I think he's already with Yaya or Utau." I said against her neck.

She shivered. I smirked, my lips pressed harder against her skin.

"Oh, and that Golden Prince who proposed to you. Utau told me all about him." I kept on going.

Amu stopped tensing and closed her eyes to indulge in the moment.

I trailed my lips up her neck to her earlobe. I licked the spot I bit. I took my spare hand that wasn't around her waist and brought it behind her neck. I moved her hair, and started rubbing little circles on the back of her neck.

I heard Amu's mom call her and I sat up, while Amu did the same.

"Y-You sh-should get going now." She stuttered.

"Yeah." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Amu." I said before hopping onto the balcony and outside.

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" My mom came calling me.

"Yeah, perfect." I said, dreamily.

"Um...Okay. Just tell me if you need anything." My mom leaned down and kissed my forehead.

My mom shut the door and left.

I collapsed back onto my bed. I felt contented. That thirst I've had forever since I've met Ikuto.

It was quenched.

I reflected over everything that happened today. It's hard to believe.

I broke up with Tadase...

I went on a "date" with Ikuto...

I met and befriended a girl named Georgia Maine...

I experienced a robbery...

I was kissed and touched by Ikuto...

And, while thinking these thoughts over and over, I dozed off.

**Amuto-Robstar: I'm perverted. Just 1 chapter ago, I made something like this. *bursts into crybaby tears***

**Ikuto: *smirk* All the better for me.**

**Amu: I will never forgive you!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Be happy I don't right rated M.**

**Amu: Right, right.**

**Ikuto: Review, so Amuto-Robstar writes more!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Amuto-Robstar: Yes! I am back! Sorry, I spent so much time updating Eh...Babysit?.**

**Ikuto: I really don't like that fanfic...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Too bad, live with it!**

**Amu: I'm back!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Amu!**

**Ikuto: Strawberry!**

**Amu: *Rolls eyes* Amuto-Robstar does NOT own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter Eight

Amu's POV

I heard the annoying alarm clock.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled, as if I could talk to the clock.

It kept on ringing.

I jumped out of bed and shut the alarm off. I went to the restroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I started brushing my teeth, one by one. I hummed a random tune as I did.

I went to my closet and picked out my uniform, with my usual "cool and spicy" touch on it.

I looked at the clock.

8: 05? I'm totally late.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, yelled goodbye to Mama, and ran out the door. I started running towards the school.

I bumped into someone along the way.

Great, just who I needed!

Tadase Hotori.

I kept on running as if I didn't notice him, but he eventually caught up and started yelling "Hinamori-san!"

I sprinted toward the school building.

Almost there...

I'm in the hallway...

I'm in the classroom...

And I'm in my seat!

I looked at the two desks beside me.

On my left was Rima Mashiro.

On my right was Nagihikio Fujisaki.

Good, no sign of Tadase.

I just wouldn't be able to talk to him, considering what happened after school yesterday.

"Amu, are you okay? You look a little too tired, even if you were running." I heard Rima's pure concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered.

"Amu-chan, if you feel uncomfortable, you can talk to us about it. You know that, right?" Nagihikio assured me.

Georgia's POV

Yesterday was great. I came to Japan from U.S.A. yesterday.

I already made two friends.

That's a record!

Since I was from U.S.A., I didn't have school here in Japan.

I was walking around when I saw Amu run into the building in front of me.

It must be her school.

I kinda hung around for a few minutes. You know, chew gum and lean against the fence, the usual.

I heard her school's lunch bell and I saw her walk into a glass dome-like garden.

I decided to follow her, so I walked a couple of yards behind her. She didn't seem to notice me, though.

Shortly after, she reached the building and I hid behind a bush. My only intention was to surprise her, not to stalk her.

A long, purple haired boy (Or is it a girl?...) came in. After that, a girl with flowing blonde locks walked in. A hyper girl with brunette hair in ribbons jumped in.

And then a blonde-haired feminine-looking boy came in. I could already tell by his looks, that he was a good-boy type, quiet, not-so-sporty, popular sort of guy.

Which was the type I hated most.

I saw him start talking with Amu, so I alerted my ears of her conversation.

"Amu-chan, I'm really sorry." he apologized.

"Tadase-kun, you think a simple apology will make me obey you?" Amu spat back at him.

"But, I just wanted you to be safe. Safe from that cowardly, thieving cat, Ikuto." He mumbled to her.

What? I didn't see a thing wrong with Ikuto when I saw him. Judging by looks, you could see that he wanted her away from him

Then, he put his hand on Amu's shoulder, and made irrestible, puppy-dog eyes.

They seemed to be working on Amu.

"W-well, maybe I c-could just for, you know, you." Amu stuttered.

I couldn't take it. I jumped out behind the bush and yelled, "Amu, don't fall for him!"

And I earned four screams.

Amu's POV

Georgia just randomly popped out and yelled "Amu don't fall for him!"

All 4 of us guardians screeched like monkeys.

I think Yaya fell on the ground and started chibi-crying.

I _think._

"G-Georgia, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Amu-chan do you know this girl?" Tadase asked me.

"Y-Yeah," I gulped, "Ikuto and I met her yesterday. She's really nice."

Georgia blushed.

"Aww, now yer flattering me." She said, her Texan accent obvious in her voice.

"IKUTO?" Tadase yelled/asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Tadase, I spent some time with Ikuto." I bragged, trying to make him jealous.

"Yeah, and today you're coming with me on a girls-only shopping trip after school." Georgia demanded.

"Georgia, I don't have that kind of time." I explained.

"Aww, pwease Amu-chan?" I can't believe it. She was 14 and she was pulling the "Yaya-face."

And, it worked.

"Okay, _fine_. But, you're helping me with my homework." I gave in.

"Yay!" Georgia cried. She eyed Tadase up and down. "Oh, and stay away from the girly boy. You and Ikuto look so much better together." She added.

And just then my #1 Tadamu fan (Yaya) came up.

"Oh really? Does Ikuto tell Amu that he loves her everyday?" Yaya challenged.

"Well, at least Ikuto doesn't tell Amu what to do." Georgia said with a smirk.

I could see competitive, yet friendly glares exchanged.

The two of them would make GREAT friends.

"Well, I'll be off." Georgia said.

And just like that, she jumped out of the Royal Garden.

Georgia's POV

That went somewhat well.

Except for what's-his-name (oh yeah, Tadase) messing up Amu and Ikuto's relationship

I looked ahead and saw a high school.

Time to pay Ikuto a visit.

Amuto-Robstar: Sorry for lack of Amuto.

Ikuto: How could you?

Amu: Thank you!

Georgia: I WILL beat Yaya.

Yaya: As if!

Amuto-Robstar: Anyway, review please!.


	8. Chapter 9

**Amuto-Robstar: Howdy ya'll!**

**Ikuto: She's too happy...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Duh! I get to eat my dad's Pad Thai. He hasn't made any for a LONG TIME!**

**Amu: You're such a picky eater. I thought you hated all food.**

**Lauren: She does.**

**Amuto-Robstar: We haven't seen you in so long, Lauren!**

**Ikuto/Amu: It's cuz you never bother to write about her.**

**Amuto-Robstar: Because, she's a minor character, not a major character.**

**Yaya: Amuto-Robstar does NOT own Shugo Chara!**

Georgia's POV

I started walking towards the High School. Judging by height, Ikuto was probably a senior in High School.

I walked along humming a happy tune. I remember it from the song I heard a few days ago. It was Japanese, but what was it called?

I almost walked pas the school, but fortunately I stopped in front of the gate. It was WAY too late for lunch, so I waited for dismissal.

The time was annoying, so I popped my iPod out of my purse. I set it to shuffle and Good Girls Go Bad came on. **(A/N: I do not own it!)**

I was so absorbed in my music (P.S. It was on repeat, so the song played over and over) that I didn't notice the time. I felt a hand tapped my shoulder, and I turned around screeching and screaming, waving my arms like crazy.

"Calm down, it's me." I heard Ikuto assure me.

He started asking a bajillion questions, but I ignored him and hummed along to my music.

"What are you listening to, anyway?" he asked, as he pulled my earbuds out and put them in his ears.

He smiled while he listened to the song.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they stuck ya in a TV show and made this the theme song." I said while rolling my eyes and taking back the earbuds.

"Anyway," I started, "I just wanted to say hi. Well, hi!" I looked at my watch.

"Oh no, I was gonna meet Amu at the mall!" I yelled.

I said good-bye and started running towards the mall.

Ikuto's POV

_Mall, huh?_ I thought as I started off, taking the other way to the mall.

Amu's POV

I waited impatiently in front of the mall. She said she was going to meet me here, so where is she now?

I saw a familiar tanned face with black and green hair running towards me.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Georgia panted between breaths.

"Oh whatever! Just come on. Since your quite wealthy I want you to buy me that necklace I've been dying for!" I demanded.

"Sure, anything to make up for being late." She replied.

_At the store..._

"I wan't this! NO, this!" I said as I jumped from rack to rack.

"Perhaps we could sit down for a break." Georgia suggested.

We sat down on a nearby bench, while carrying about 10 bags.

"Hey, Georgia?" I said.

I heard her hum in response.

"How do you feel about Ikuto?" I was worried.

She laughed.

"I feel about Ikuto the same way I feel about you. You were both my first friends in Japan." She answered.

I sighed in relief.

"Amu," she called, "Do you feel uncomfortable about me and Ikuto? If you do I can change it."

"No, no! It's all fine! Thanks for checking on me, though." I said.

Ikuto's POV

I was in the store Georgia and Amu were recently in. I don't think they noticed me, but I stayed quiet, just in case.

I spotted the necklace Amu said she wanted, and I bought it.

The girl checking-out my purchase seemed to be hitting on me.

"Now, what's a man like you doing in a girl's store? Are you buying something for your little sister? Or," Her expression darkened, "Your girlfriend?"

I just ignored her and she finished her business.

She gave me my bags, said thank you, and I left.

I eventually spotted Amu and Georgia on a bench. I started walking up to them.

Amu's POV

Georgia and I were getting up, when I tripped and dropped my bags.

I felt an arm around my waist steady me.

**Amuto-Robstar: It's pretty obvious who it is!**

**Ikuto: Yes, yes it is.**

**Mia (From the Princess Diaries, which I do not own.): You're a great writer!**

**Amuto-Robstar: *Blush***

**Amu: Who is **_**she**_**?**

**Amuto-Robstar: Oh, right! I'm thinking about writing a Princess Diaries fanfic. Ikuto, Amu, will you be there just to support me?**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**Amu: C'mon Ikuto. She obviously needs our support.**

**Amuto-Robstar: Thank you, Amu! Review guys! It's great making alerts, but reviews motivate me more. That way I know I'm not talking to a wall!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Amuto-Robstar: Yay! I'm back! Of course, I'm listening to music.**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Did something happen?**

**Amu: Yeah...Haruhi Suzumiya (I don't own) came and brought Mikuru Asahina (I don't own.).**

**Ikuto: The rest is really predictable.**

**Amuto-Robstar: She made you do "it" to Mikuru?**

**Ikuto: Yeah...**

**Amuto-Robstar: Funny thing is, I thought you'd enjoy it. That's why I invited her.**

**Amu: ENJOY?**

**Amuto-Robstar: I don't own Shugo Chara or Haruhi or Mikuru.**

Chapter...Whatever, I forgot.

Amu's POV

I turned around, ready to thank whoever saved me, until I saw who it was and turned scarlet.

"I-Ikuto?" I yelled.

He smirked and let me go.

"How many other guys do you know with blue hair?"

Most of the time, I would come up with some sort of comeback, but I felt much more shy around Ikuto for some reason. Maybe it was because of _last night_...

I must have zoned out, because before I knew it, a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Amu? Are you still there? Earth to Amu?" It was Georgia's voice.

"Uh yeah?" I answered.

Georgia backed up and relaxed.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Ooo," Georgia squealed childishly, "Let's do my favorite thing! Bra shopping!"

"NO way!" I said.

Ikuto leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Is it because you have nothing to put in them, like Georgia who is practically a C-Cup?" Ikuto teased.

"N-NO!" I stuttered.

"No, what?" Georgia questioned.

Oh right, she hadn't heard.

"Umm, let's go to that cute make-up store we passed earlier." I suggested.

Ikuto's POV

Makeup? This really wasn't Amu's style. Usually, she'd be all, "I don't care. Just pick whatever you like."

There must be a reason for her wanting to go, though. Hopefully, nothing happened to her.

I looked ahead, and saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

And a pair of red eyes.

I grabbed Amu by the waist and Georgia by the shoulders, and steered them in the opposite direction of Tadase. I looked at their expressions. Amu had turned bright red, and Georgia had this "whatever" kind of look.

We had made it to...

The restrooms?

"What in the world, Ikuto?" Georgia said.

"Umm...I gotta use the restroom." I lied.

Georgia looked at Amu for an answer. Amu was staring at the floor, probably trying to hide her red face.

Looking defeated, Georgia sighed and said stubbornly, "I guess so."

Georgia's POV

What was with the dude? He grabs us and goes for the restroom?

I looked at Amu and called her name. No answer.

I poked her. No answer.

Finally, I shook her and she looked up, eyes teary.

"Amu, what happened?" I asked, concern very visible in my voice.

"S-Some girls s-said to g-g-get lost and leave th-the 'happy c-couple' to th-their date." She sobbed.

I didn't say anything. I was just frozen. I knew where this was going. It started yesterday. When we were eating ice-cream, there was some awkward commentary about me and Ikuto being a "couple."

I didn't get it at first, but now I do. People think that _me_ and Ikuto are the couple, not _Amu_ and Ikuto.

And, it's actually the other way around.

"D-Don't worry," I tried to comfort her, "There's nothing going on between me and Ikuto. I-I'll show those girls who their messing with."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Ikuto with a "what happened?" look.

"UMM...COMFORT AMU!" I demanded Ikuto before storming off.

Hmm, where would they be? The girls who insulted Amu...

Tadase's POV

A little while ago, I saw Amu-chan and Ikuto with another girl.

She had black hair, fair skin, and lime-green highlights. Her eyes were a shocking green** (Amu: Is that even a color? Amuto-Robstar: If I say so, it is!)** And she wore a pink T-shirt with torn up white shorts. Her white sunglasses were perched on her hair, which was tied into a side ponytail. The typical I'm-not-from-here look.

I think Ikuto saw me, because pretty soon he drove the girls away.

I followed them. I saw Amu start crying and Ikuto run off. The other girl comforted Amu and then ran.

I followed the girl.

"What did you do to Amu-chan?" I roared.

She looked at me with a I-recognize-you look. "You're that gay dude from Amu's school!"

"Um, excuse me, gay?" I asked.

"Oh whatever! I'm Georgia, and no I didn't do anything to Amu!" She answered.

"Oh really? Then why was Amu-chan crying?" I demanded.

"That's none of your beeswax!" She retorted.

She ran away, toward a group of girls.

Georgia's POV

Okay, so your wondering "How does she know that these are the ones that insulted Amu?"

Well, they just have "the look."

"Hey, ya'll over here," I said, grabbing their attention, "What did ya'll say to Amu?"

"You should thank us; we were trying to give you time with your boyfriend." they said.

I snickered. "Boyfriend? If anyone's a couple, it's Amu and Ikuto."

"Really? Then I guess we owe her an apology."

This went smoother than expected. They followed me.

We found Amu and Ikuto.

"Hey, um, we're sorry about earlier." one of the girls apologized to Amu.

"Hey, um guys," One girl interrupted, "Have you seen the newspaper?"

She held up a newspaper, and she was pointing to the Best Couple section.

And there was a picture of me and Ikuto.

Amuto-Robstar: Good ending, eh?

Georgia: WHY WOULD I BE 'WITH' THAT BLUE-HEADED FREAK?

Amuto-Robstar: Georgia, has there ever been someone you loved?

Georgia: Yeah...

Amuto-Robstar: WHO?

Georgia: My sister!

Amuto-Robstar: *groan*

Amuto-Robstar: Today was Rachel's Rally, and I didn't update much, because I was preparing for it. If you don't know what it is, look it up. Oh, and happy boys day! May 5th is boys day in Japan!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. Chapter 11

**Amuto-Robstar: I ain't going to the School Carnival, so I'm at home writing this.**

**Ikuto: Don't you have any life?**

**Amuto-Robstar: YES, I just like typing/writing. Anyway, a lot of you are going 'Why do you have to use Georgia Maine?' Well, I needed character to make Amu seem like a third wheel.**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Don't worry, it'll all end amuto. Anyway, that crosses off Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko and just about any boy. Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Lulu would be too young. By the way, I found out that Lulu was only 13! Utau would actually LIKE having Ikuto be a boyfriend. So, the only option left is to make an OC. And yeah, she HAS to be a Sue. Why doesn't anybody get that?**

**Georgia Maine: And that's how I was born!**

**Amuto-Robstar: Excuse me? Born? **

**Georgia: Made, created, WHATEVER!**

**Amuto-Robstar: I don't own anything and enjoy!**

Ikuto's POV

Amu was staring wide-eyed and Georgia was hyperventilating. Amu's crying stopped, once I told her that I didn't see Georgia in any way other than a friend.

"Who wrote this?" I demanded one of the girls.

"I-I don't k-k-know!" She stuttered.

"Georgia and I aren't a couple!" I yelled out, as if the person who took the picture was right in front of me. I glanced at the text by the side of the photo.

_Picture taken by TH._

TH? Why did those initials sound so familiar?...

"Ikuto," Amu said, "I think we should find who did this and set everything straight."

What was with them? It was like Amu and Georgia switched personalities. Suddenly Amu was calm, and Georgia was frantic.

I glanced once more at the initials and stormed off. I made my way to a huge microphone (we were by a stage) and screamed into it.

"Who's initials are TH?" I yelled.

Georgia's POV

Gosh, Ikuto's so stupid.

Obviously, the dude's (or dudette) not gonna come straight out. If he hadn't minded us knowing his identity, he would put in his REAL NAME.

I know what your thinking. 'Why is she freaking out?'

Well, I'm freaking out because it's becoming what it was like in Texas. Over there, I was SO PERFECT that all the guys tripped over their feet for me. Then their girlfriends would freak out. And then (you guessed it) I was friendless besides Lauren.

That's why I hate being perfect. It ain't a blessing, it's a burden!

And that's when my mind went 'click.'

Whoever did this was trying to break Amu and Ikuto up.

**amuto-robstar: Sorry, unbelievably short chapter!**

**Ikuto: You should make longer chapters.**

**Everyone: No der!**

**Amuto-robstar: I wanna, I just don't got the time. I have tons of homework this week.**

**Amu: It's okay, we all realize you have a life.**

**Everyone: No, we want more!**

**Amu: *glare* Play along, would you!**

**Amuto-robstar: It's okay, my fans are calling me. Anyways, I will update this and EhBabysit more next week. I'm leaving for Bangladesh on the 31****st****, so I wanna finish this fic. BTW, vote on my poll, I'm trying to decide what my next story will be!**

**Random Person: Review or die!**

**Everyone: When did you get here? O.O**


	11. Chapter 12

**Amuto-Robstar: Mr. Taxi, taxi, taxi!**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* I'm not even gonna ask.**

**Lauren: The dude she likes had a **_**moment**_** with her at school. And she's listening to this catchy SNSD (Do not own) song.**

**Ikuto: I never thought it was possible for her to love someone.**

**Amuto-Robstar: I never thought it was possible for you to love someone, but you love Amu don't you?**

**Ikuto: Touche**

**Amuto-Robstar: I don't own ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Georgia's POV

The only one who I knew who was trying to break Amu and Ikuto was Tadase and those crazy fan girls.

OBVIOUSLY, Tadase Hotori was the one taking the pictures.

All I gotta do is reason with him.

Where was the last place I saw him? Right, the place where I called him gay, which was at the food court.

At least, that's what we called it back in Texas.

I ran past all the stores.

Target...

Forever 21...

Chics n' Cats...

Pac Sun...

Here! The food court!

I looked around, hoping to spot blonde hair and ruby eyes. I looked here and there.

I saw a blonde head with a camera hiding behind the fountain (Yeah, there's a fountain indoors). I acted all 'Oh! I don't where he is!' A flash blinded me, and that was my cue. I snatched the camera, and using my fast texting fingers, deleted every picture of me, Ikuto, or Amu.

"Hey!" Tadase whined, "Those pictures are for a project!"

"A false newspaper article, that's the project!" I corrected him.

"W-What newspaper?" he fibbed.

"Oh sure!" I replied sarcastically, "There was no picture of me and Ikuto in the best couple section. For the last time, WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

Tadase had started shaking with fear, as I put on my monster act. Unfortunately, it wasn't as ugly as Lauren's.

"G-Gomenasai!" Tadase quickly apologized.

"Dude! It don't matter if you've apologized. Think of all those people who believed the dang lie about Ikuto and I!" I didn't accept the apology.

"Every person that's read that paper thinks that Ikuto and I are a couple! We're not! Amu and Ikuto are!" I continued.

"Y-Yes. But how do I fix it?" Tadase obeyed.

"The same way. Except YOU are gonna write an ENTIRE ARTICLE about me and Ikuto being a 'fake' couple." I said, holding up the newspaper, a pencil, and notepad.

"H-Hai!"

"Okay. Now I believe you owe Ikuto and Amu an apology as well." I softened my voice JUST A LITTLE.

I stood straight up, straightening my spine, and beckoning Tadase to follow me.

He stood up and followed me like a dog on a walk.

Amu's POV

I saw two familiar figures walking towards Ikuto and I. I tapped Ikuto's shoulder and said "There she is!"

Georgia just disappeared about 15 minutes ago. Ikuto and I had gone mad looking for her.

Hey! Don't laugh! Georgia is really pretty, she could have been raped!

"A-Amu," Tadase said in a guilty tone.

"Amu and who?" Georgia asked innocently.

"Amu and Ikuto," Tadase said stubbornly.

"Good." Georgia rewarded, I guess.

"I-I'm sorry that I made Ikuto and Georgia the cutest couple of the week." Tadase apologized.

"What was that about?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, since you're too STUPID to figure out that TH stands for Tadase Hotori," Georgia explained, "I tracked him down."

"Anyway," Georgia turned back to Tadase and handed him a notebook and pen, "I believe you have some work to do."

Tadase grabbed it and started writing.

X TIME SKIP TO NEXT NEWSPAPER X

_3__rd__ Person_

"OMG! DID YOU SEE THE NEWEST COUPLE OF THE WEEK?"

"Yeah! They are absolutely ADORABLE! Pink and blue hair! How cute!"

"It's a good thing that that Georgia Maine girl wasn't with Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto, Georgia, and Amu all sat at the table that they sat at when they first met, listening to all of the fangirls' remarks.

"You know," Georgia commented, "It's a good thing that Tadase wrote the article! It'd be harder to convince one of those fangirls that were not a couple than Tadase."

Ikuto hummed in response while Amu said "And it's a good thing that you're so scary!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Georgia said playfully.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving so that you and Ikuto get some 'alone time'" Georgia said while standing up.

"No! Wait!" Amu begged, "Don't leave me with this pervert!"

Ikuto lazily leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"What's the matter, Amu? I'll only hurt you if you want me to!" Ikuto said as he winked.

Amu made a hurt-me-and-I'll-run-for-my-dad face at Ikuto while he chuckled.

"You know I'd never hurt you Amu." Ikuto said as he wrapped his arms around his strawberry.

Tadase walked up to them.

"Do you like my new toy, Tadase?" Ikuto gestured to Amu.

Amu blushed 10 shades of red, but didn't object.

Georgia didn't leave- she was watching from behind the fountain.

She expected some violent reaction- but she got just the opposite.

Tadase twitched and fiddled. "Y-Yeah, I'm h-h-happy y-your get-getting a-along with Amu-ch-chan."

Everybody stared in shock as he walked away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Amu stated.

"You're so cute." Ikuto said as he stroked her face.

"H-Hey! Quit touching me!" Amu shrieked as she got out of his reach.

Georgia quietly laughed from behind the fountain.

Amu grabbed a cup about 1/6 full of water and dumped it on Ikuto.

"There's your payback!"

Ikuto grabbed another cup and did the same.

Eventually, they were running around the food court having a mini water fight, while store managers went "Hey! Cut it out!"

Amu accidently ran right past Georgia, so in an attempt to hide, Georgia fell into the fountain and got her new clothes wet.

But you know what?

It didn't matter at all, because there was a happy couple running around having fun.

Just not the perverted fun.

**Amuto-robstar: The end!**

**Ikuto: That fast?**

**Amuto-robstar: *smirk* So you were interested!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Great, now he's on the whole 'I'll be silent' thing!**

**Amuto-robstar: *oblivious* Sorry if I rushed the ending! I wanted to wrap up the story before I left for Bangladesh on the 31****st****! Well, review and tell me what you thought about the overall story!**

**Everyone besides Ikuto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAYA YUIKI!**

**Yaya: I love all of this candy!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop* She's having her sugar rush.**


End file.
